An electronic device is mounted on a vehicle such as a car. For example, an instrument panel of the vehicle is provided with an operation unit for operating the electronic device such as an air conditioning system, a car audio system, and a car navigation system. The operation unit includes various operation sections so that a passenger of the vehicle can configure settings for controlling the device to use various functions of the onboard electronic device.
A display apparatus corresponding to the operation unit displays current setting states of various control contents configured on various operation sections of the operation unit. There is disclosed a needle-type display apparatus that, displays the states using a dial and a needle moving over the dial (Patent Document 1). The dial has a scale so as to be able to directly read the current setting state of the control content.
A conventional operation unit having a needle-type display apparatus may cause the needle to slightly deviate from the scale from any cause. A user may complain about inconvenience of visibility. When mounted on a vehicle, the conventional operation unit has no means for adjusting needle positions. There has been no solution to the complaint but to replace the product.                Patent Document 1: JP-2006-168567 A        